


My Beloved Snake, And Said Unto Me [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Ladies, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Same-Sex Marriage, Victorian Attitudes, Women Being Awesome, class, period attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jenny and Vastra got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Snake, And Said Unto Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Beloved Snake, And Said Unto Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609669) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## My Beloved Snake, And Said Unto Me 

  


**Author:** El Staplador  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
  
**Pairing:** Madame Vastra/Jenny  
  
**Rating:** General  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** How Jenny and Vastra got married.  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/609669) | **Wordcount:** 547  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/My%20Beloved%20Snake,%20And%20Said%20Unto%20Me.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 5:14  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
